Naruto: The Gamer
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Naruto dies on the Bridge mission and is taken before death who says it's not his time and tells him he's going to play a game that will be life from now on. He spins on his life and becomes Kodama Senju-Sarutobi. He's a genius with two amazing Kekki Genkai. Koda is not going to take anything laying down. Death's only rule "You can not interfere in Naruto's life"


Naruto frowned as he stared around the room. It was pure darkness. Suddenly the lights came on slowly lighting up the room but giving his eyes time to adjust. A man walked in and sat across from him.

"Uzmaki Naruto, Age 12, Genin, killed on his first mission out of the village. " The man held a clip board. "Tail Beast holder..." he sighed and lowered the clip board, "Here's what we're going to do , Naruto. You weren't supposed to die on that mission. So you're eligible for our Player Program."

"What's that?" Naruto said,

"You played games?" Naruto nodded. "That's it you're life will be a game. " Death shrugged , "We'll do a roll system to determine everything. you may not be who you were."

"Okay." Naruto shrugged.

"Say Character Generation."

Naruto did and a screen popped up in front of him.

"Touch family Roll and roll for it."

 ** _Chinoike Clan_**

 ** _Amagiri Clan_**

 ** _Hozuki Clan_**

 ** _Hyuga Clan_**

 ** _Kaguya Clan_**

 ** _Kazekage Clan_**

 ** _Sarutobi Clan_**

 ** _Senju Clan_**

 ** _Uchiha Clan_**

 ** _Uzumaki Clan_**

 ** _Yuki Clan_**

"Good haul." Death Chuckled. "Must have amazing luck. Says you can choose two."

"Uh.." After getting run downs of every thing he chose. "Sarutobi and Senju. "

"Birth Village Roll."

 **Konaha**

"Easy enough." Naruto nodded, "My birth village. Okay, next we have , Family roll."

 **Heir to Senju clan.**

"Okay, Reputation Roll."

Death chuckled.

 **Exalted The village loves you, everyone loves you**

 **Honorable son, You are the fifth Hokage's illegitimate son so everyone loves you!**

"Hey , it picked both!" Naruto declared "And I so knew Jiji was a perv!" Death chuckled. "Bloodline roll!"

 **Sarutobi ancient Kekki Genkai : Dizzying Eye! This eye is OP as hell if you can master it !**

 **Senju Kekki Genkai: Wood Release!**

"cool. " Naruto said, blinking. "I'll have an eye Genkai like Teme and Hinata."

"Okay, we're done." Death said, "I'll send you on now. ...oh, you'll be born in the same time frame as yourself but cannot interfere with that one's life as it has a set course."

"Okay."

* * *

Naruto wanted to scream. Being born was a very traumatic experience. He looked around at all the people gathered seeing their names and mostly ?

 **Observe: For trying to analyze your surroundings you've gained this skill.**

Suddenly several people gasped. Naruto felt the change in his eyes instantly. He didn't know that they had turned red and were filled spinning spirals. That was until.

 **Dizzying Eye-Level 1**

 **With your level 1 Dizzying Eye you can cause confusion to small animals. With extended use will train Chakra giving you more and more as it trains. Will help with Chakra control.**

 **Chakra Control -Level 1**

"Amazing!" Hiruzen breathed. " He's already gotten a trait that hasn't been seen in a Millina. That's my blood in the boy."

"Yes he will be powerful." his mother Raika said with a bright smile. "What should we name him?"

Naruto blinked at them his eyes staying as Dizzying Eye even after his meager Chakra vanished it instantly refilled with more increasing slowly each time.

"How about Hizaki..." Hiruzen said.

"No." Raika snapped, "Kodama. Okay, your name is Kodama."

Hiruzen huffed. His eldest son Asuma glared at him he was embarrassed that he literally had a baby for a brother.

"Kid's cute at least. " He sighed reaching over and rubbing Kodama's head. "Nice to meet you little brother. I'm Asuma."

Asuma's older brother echoed his brother's movements.

"Nice to meet you little brother, I'm Ginba."

Koda stared at them.

"Hey, little guy I'm your daddy." Hiruzen said, copying his other two sons.

'I'm bored now.' Koda sighed, 'I wonder what I can do as a baby. Well, the obvious and as long as Dizzying Eye is active I'm already Training Chakra which is great... I know I'll experiment with getting some Passive Skills. Maybe some like Chakra Release..."

 **For a good idea, +1 Int**

'Booya !'

He soon fell asleep .

* * *

At 4 months old he crawled and finally got Chakra Release.

At 6 months old he walked.

At 7 months old he made a seed sprout causing much joy from the Senju's.

* * *

Koda sped into the class room and on to his brother's shoulder. His ANBU babysitter fell face first on to the floor out of breath.

Asuma sighed. He was here talking to the first year class. He continued his talk though Iruka tried to lure the boy down with some sweet.

"Why is the little honorable son on your shoulder?" A girl asked.

"Koda." Asuma sighed, "You can't come to work with me today."

"You promised!" Koda said smacking his brother on the back of the head. "Chakra Blade!"

Asuma sighed at the 8 year old Genius . He still couldn't believe his brother was 8.

"I'm busy."

"Chakra Blade!" Koda repeated. Some of the girls in class were giggling.

"Honorable son!" It was the same girl. "Why are your eyes like that?"

"It's my Sarutobi Kekki Genkai." Koda replied, "Dizzying Eye. Right now it's in it's first stage. In this stage I can confuse animals, and people, I can create Illusions, do mid-lowest level Genjutsu, paralyze and stun. If I want to. " he beamed , "Wanna see my Senju Kekki Genkai?"

He was down and standing next to her. He took a seed out of his pouch and after a moment was holding a white rose he gave it to her and was back on Asuma's shoulder in a flash.

"CUTE!" Every girl in the room squealed.

Koda had to flee with out his lesson as they all tried to hug him and coddle him.

* * *

He called up his skills.

 **Gamer's Mind**

 **Gamers Body**

 **Dizzying Eye**

 **Wood Release**

 **Clone**

 **Substitute**

 **Transformation**

 **Senju style Taijutsu**

 **Sarutobi style Taijutsu**

 **Chakra control**

 **Chakra Manipulation**

 **Chakra Release**

 **Chakra Recovery**

 **Chakra Pulse**

 **Mudball Jutsu**

 **Illusion Jutsu**

 **Kunai skills**

 **Shurkin skills**

 **Senbon skills**

 **Healing Touch**

 **Observe**

 **Run**

 **Jump**

 **Sense**

 **Perception**

 **Physical Endurance**

and a lot of other basic skills.

He looked at his level next.

 **Kodama Senju-Sarutobi**

 **Title: Honorable Son**

 **Level 10**

 **Str: 30**

 **Dex: 40**

 **Con: 40**

 **Int: 120**

 **Wiz: 120**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 90,000**

"I guess I can start spending my allowance now." Koda said, "I've really been saving it. " He smirked. "My stats are so OP because from the moment I walked I trained. But it's worth it. " He sighed arms behind his head. "Time to explore. I hardly ever leave the compound. "

So he set out to re explore Konoha.

* * *

People watched him as he walked around Observing everything. He suddenly spotted something and grinned. He ran over to Haishi Hyuga and his family out for a walk and was suddenly circling Hinata. She blushed and fidgeted. People stopped to watch.

"What's her name?!" he demanded of Haishi."

"Hinata."

"My age!" He declared. "My friend!"

Haishi Hyuga was stunned .

"If ..."

"No, if's." Koda declared, "Hinata!" he sang to her. "Do you have Byakugan yet?" She nodded. "GREAT!" he cheered. "Then you and I can train your Byakugan and my Dizzing Eye ...oh...can you use Gentle Fist yet." She nodded "GREAT!" He cheered again pulling her along by her hand. "You and I can train at my place! We have a field that has Chakra Rats that's just perfect for those of us going into the Academy! " he suddenly spotted someone else. He was soon circling Sasuke. "My age! My friend!" He declared and began pulling Sasuke with by the hand. "Have you unlocked Shirngan?"

"Uh, no..."

"Then Hinata and I will help!" Koda declared happily. Of course he'd known the answers to the questions he'd posed to Hinata and Sasuke but for the sake of not appearing to know and having just met them he played dumb. "I made two knew friends!"

"Papa." Hanabi said, "Isn't it more like he just kidnapped two clan Heirs?"

"He made two new friends." Haishi told his youngest daughter.

"Yes, Papa."

Though everyone was thinking the same as Hanabi they were going to let Koda think what he wanted.

* * *

Asuma had been summoned to Senju which wasn't that strange. He'd been summoned by the Head of Senju that was strange.

"YOU LEFT KODA TO PLAY ON HIS OWN OUTSIDE OF THE TOWER AND SENJU!" Raika bellowed at him. "LOOK WHAT HE BROUGHT HOME!"

Asuma sweat dropped. His little brother was playing 'Kill all the rats' with the Hyuga Heiress and the Uchiha Heir the later being the reason he was getting yelled at.

"I was lecturing at the Academy." Asuma tried to defend."How'd he even run into those two?"

"SIR!" An ANBU said, "Reports are as followed! Koda leaves school followed by adoring crazed first year girls!"

"I was there for that part." Asuma said holding up his hand. "I had to help round them up."

"Koda explores world out side of Tower and Senju!" The ANBU stated. "Koda is amazed! Koda enters Market District! Koda spots Hyuga Clan Leader with family! Koda circles his pray! Koda pounces declaring Heiress his friend on the fact they are the same age!" Several people sweat dropped. "Koda kidnaps Heiress! Koda spots Uchiha Heir! Koda circles his pray! Koda pounces declaring the Heir his friend on the fact they are the same age!" A few moans and head shaking. "Koda kidnaps Heir! Koda brings both home! End Report!"

"I fail to see how this is my fault." Asuma stated calmly. "After all how'd he get out of the Senju without anyone noticing in the first place?" That made everyone think. "Face he's 8 years old and has been training since he could walk. Hell he was training when he could crawl . I remember getting a rattle to the head more than once and I've seen many a Chakra rat suffer death by rattle as well. " That earned a fond smile. "he's been sheltered let him have some friends. That's one of two possibly three Uchiha left. Mend the bridge or better yet let Koda mend it."

* * *

Sasuke was exhausted and a little annoyed. Koda was staring in to his eyes.

"THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Koda whined, he stomped his foot childishly. "We will continue this after school tomorrow. Now I have to walk Hinata home like a good little Gentlemen. "

 **Uchiha Blood! 1/?**

 **Help Sasuke unlock Sharigan**

 **Reward:**

 **Rep w/Sasuke**

"You don't even know where she lives." Sasuke pointed out. "This is the first time I've seen you out of the Senju."

"ASUMA-NII!"

Asuma sighed and took Naruto's hand. Naruto took Hinata's. Hinata actually grabbed Sasuke's and they left Senju.

It took an hour walking to the Hyuga complex an ANBU at the door buzzed for Haishi who arrived shortly after.

"I am returning your Heiress to you for the night. I assure you no harm came to her today in training." Koda told the man. "I will be taking her to my place after school tomorrow so that we may continue our practice."

"Very well." Haishi took Hinata. "I thank you for being friends with my daughter. "

"Have a good night, Head Haishi."

"and You."

Asuma carried his brother on his shoulder as they escorted Sasuke home. Sasuke said good night as well.

After dinner Koda sat in his room frowning.

"Skills: Dizzying Eye."

 **Dizzying Eye-Level 9**

 **First Sight**

 **Sub Eye:**

 **Confuse: Max**

 **Illusion: 99**

 **Mid-Lowest Genjutsu: 2**

 **Paralyze: Max**

 **Stun: Max**

 **?**

"So there is still one more to be discovered." He frowned. His others had just unlocked themselves. "I just upgraded to Mid-Lowest Genjutsu so that's normal level." He growled, "This has to be something I can use." he thought than snapped, "Requirement ? Dizzying Eye."

 **Requirements:**

 **Confuse: Max**

 **Illusion: Max**

 **Paralyze: Max**

 **Stun: Max**

 **Uchiha Sharingan Knowledge: Max**

 **Skill:**

 **One Water jutsu**

"Oh come on!" Koda hissed. "looks like I've got training to do."

He went out his window. He used his 'Sneak' skill, a mundane skill every Ninja should know, to get to the library with out being caught. He used is 'Lockpick ' skill, he loved it he could go anywhere with it, and broke in a window. He then summoned two clones.

"Find and read all books regarding Uchiha."

After two hours he ended up summoning ten more to help out. It was just going too slow and besides his Chakra was ever on the raise even if the level of Dizzying eye wasn't. It was still his most OP skill. It took another two hours to learn everything about Uchiha . He recalled his clones and went to the Genin section and looked for some water Jutsu it had said any jutsu. He quickly found a scroll that taught him **Waterball.**

 **Dizzying Eye-10**

 **First Sight-Achieved.**

 **Confuse: Max**

 **Illusion: 99**

 **Mid-Lowest Genjutsu: 2**

 **Paralyze: Max**

 **Stun: Max**

 **Pulse: 1  
**

 **Congratulations!**

 **For getting Dizzying Eye 10 and Achieving First Sight you've unlocked Second Sight.**

 **Can still use all First Sight abilities.**

 **Can only unlock Second Sight abilities , after first one, by mastering First Sight with exception to Genjutsu**

 **Dizzying Eye-10**

 **First Sight-Achived**

 **Confuse: Max**

 **Illusion: 99**

 **Mid-Lowest Genjutsu: 2**

 **Paralyze: Max**

 **Stun: Max**

 **Pulse: 1**

 **Second Sight:**

 **Lowest Sight: 1**

"Ugh." Koda sat on roof and rubbed his head. "What is pulse?"

 **Pulse Eye-Level 1**

 **Pulse eye sends out a pulse of power that may cause one status problem. It can also drain Chakra.**

Koda whistled he'd be training that.

"Lowest Sight."

 **Lowest Sight-Level 1**

 **You can see around in every direction for a rang of five miles. Causes Observe to become a permanent part of Dizzying Eye it will always be on.**

"Not bad." Koda nodded, " **Dizzying Eye: Second Sight!** "

The spirals in his eyes began to spin so slowly it was hardly noticeable.' Lowest Sight' began training like mad so did 'Observe' That was when he realized he had about four ANBU on him. He looked down at the building he was on. He could feel two more ANBU INSIDE.

'This must be Naruto's.' He said before scratching his head. "ANBU!"

One in a bear mask landed.

He used 'pulse eye' at once. The ninja grunted. It was too weak but he felt it.

"Stay and let me practice 'Second Sight' on you." he ordered and kept 'pulsing' the Bear. The other ANBU all flinched they were Senju and Sarutobi ANBU and had all been on the receiving end of his training and quite a few rattles as the Heir had grown up.

* * *

"Sasuke! Hinata!" they class he entered stared at him as he marched over to them. "Good morning." They greeted him. "I have solved how to Unlock Sasuke's Ocular Kekki Genkai."

"Okay." Sasuke said, backing away. "This is going to hurt isn't it?"

"Most likely. "

Everyone in the room felt the PULSE and Sasuke grunted slamming into the wall but sure enough when Sasuke looked up he had his Sharingan. Hinata clapped happily.

"Wow, you did it." Sasuke said, he looked around in amazement. "How do I turn it off?"

"Uh..." Koda frowned all of sudden. "Come to think of it I don't know how to turn of Dizzying Eye either. It's been on since I was born."

 **Sasuke is now : Friend**

 **QUEST!**

 **Friend's Unite 1/?**

 **Have Hinata teach you and Sasuke to turn your eyes off.**

 **Rep w/Sasuke**

 **Rep w/Hinata**

 **Learn how to turn your eyes off!**

"Hinata, " he faced her. "How do you turn off and on your Ocular Kekki Genkai?"

Hinata blushed but quickly walked them through it. It was simple cut the Chakra feed.

Both boys suddenly had normal eyes.

"What color are my eyes?" Koda asked.

"Sapphire." Sasuke and Hinata responded.

"Cool but i need my on I unlocked 'Second Sight' last night and need to train."

"What's that do?" Sasuke asked.

"First sight is like the first stage of my Ocular jutsu there are six powers that come from it. Pulse is the last so it unlocked 'Second Sight' now I can..." he frowned the best way to explain this." I can see all around me like Byakugan but I can't see Chakra points at all just the degrees. "

"Handy."

 **Hinata: Friend**

When the bell rang they sat down with Koda in the middle.

* * *

"I'll be your teacher until you graduate." their sensei said. "I'm Iruka. When I call your name stand state your name, likes, dislikes, and future dreams."

So they did as told. His friends and he were last.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto stood and did his schtik about becoming Hokage.

'Was I really that annoying?' Koda thought after sitting through it. 'Geesh they would have hated me despite Kurama.'

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke stood.

"I'm Sasuki Uchiha Heir Uchiha." he said, "I like training, I dislike loud people, I have no ambitions thus far in my life."

He sat down.

"Hinata Hyuga."

"I'm Hinata." She said, she was almost dancing in place her arms on her chest almost making a Ram sign with her hands under her chin. "I like...I like my sister Hanabi, and honorable Son, and Sasuke. I like people who are honest and loyal. I dislike being lied to and deceitful people. My ambition is to reunite my clan."

The parents were all sitting in the back and Haishi startled. That was his daughter's ambition?

"Honorable Son."

"My NAME is Kodama Senju-Sarutobi." Koda said, "Call me anything but Koda and I'll be upset." that sunk in quickly. "I like making friends, training, reading, trying to create new things, hanging out with my friends , hanging out with my brothers, hanging out with my nephew , I dislike loud obnoxious people, ANBU following me everywhere, " that got a few snorting laughs and coughs from around the room and caused Hinata to go into a giggle fit, " being treated like I can't take care of myself, and being by myself though that's only sometimes, My ambition is to be the best ninja I can be and make both my families proud of me."

With that he sat down.

"CUTE!"

 **Sensing -Level up**

 **Sensing-Level up**

Koda was suddenly on the shoulder of his father stopping all the girls, minus Hinata from mauling him.

He couldn't believe he'd just gotten the five levels he'd needed to max out 'Sensing' because of the girls in his class.

Hiruzen put his son back in his seat and went to join Raika in the back after patting his son's head.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Koda said, "The second year girls did that yesterday when I stopped in to see Asuma-Nii. "

"Okay!" Iruka sighed, "If you girls would please refrain from mauling Koda we can begin. "


End file.
